Sephirot
The ruling council of Paradiso, the Sephirot are 10 angels each speaking for one aspect or virtue of the greater good, as defined by the angels. Like many things regarding Paradiso and the angels, they are alien and paradoxical to mortal comprehension. The angels of the Sephirot are greater in power than any solar of Paradiso, and are considered to be lesser deities in their own right. 10 Seats of Sefirah Domains: Law, Good, Glory, Sun Sub Domains: Light, Honor, Judgement, Loyalty Crown: Metatron, The All Encompassing Light Domain: Artifice Sub-domains: Construct, Day, Light Wisdom: Raziel, The Boundless Insight Domain: Repose Sub-domain: Revelation, Light Understanding: Jophiel, The Infinite Scribe Domain: Knowledge, Rune Sub-domain: Memory, Education, Language Kindness: Zeruel, The Healing Light; Lord of Mercy Domain: Healing, Life, Protection Sub-domain: Restoration, Redemption, Purity The seat of Kindness, the angel Zeruel exists to serve as the voice of compassion and mercy, mortals would liken what Zeruel argues for as good for goodness sake. The Seat of Kindess is often finds itself in direct opposition with the Seat of Severity, believing all life is worthy of mercy and compassion, and that the light of goodness will heal the broken and purify the wicked instead of the merciless justice procured by Uriel. Although the are often in opposition with one and other, The Healing Light possesses several choirs of angels that often serve as field medics for The Lady of Judgement's troops in the fight against the Infernal legions that seek to destroy, corrupt, and torment all life. Zeruel happens to be the least alien-looking of the angels of the Sephirot, often appearing an androgynous humanoid clad in armor boasting three heads, each facing a different direction as well as possessing three pairs of arms, its golden skin and eyes only contrasted by silver hair and seven pairs of silvery wings, that bares a large golden eye in the center of each wing. Severity: Uriel, The Lady of Judgement; The Fiendbreaker Domain: Strength, War Sub-domain: Judgement, Resolve After the exile of Lucifer, Uriel was made his replacement as the voice for severity. This aspect is among the most paradoxical of Sefirah, acting essentially as the military leader of Paradiso. The Severity seat argues in favor of what mortals would define as the "necessary evils" of war, punishment, and restriction of freedom. Uriel voices severity in the form of what she calls "justice": cutting down the guilty without mercy or pity. "Mercy" to Uriel, treats the guilty more then they deserve, and thus their victims less then they deserve. Thus, justice can only be achieved by being without mercy. Uriel appears as a beautiful warrior woman, clad in armor. They eyes on her face are veiled by two small wings that grow from her head above her ears. Four wings grow from her back; two out stretched to her sides the other two folded in front of her like a gown. She is enwreathed by a firey ribbon of eyes that orbit her torso in three rings. Her true form is a woman mouth and nose, perfectly sculpted as if out of marble, from which grows 12 feathered wings, all contained within 3 ophanim. Balance: Arael, She Who Holds The Scales Domain: Charm Sub-domain: Friendship Eternity: Sahaquiel, The Immortal Truth Domain: Liberation, Good Sub-domain: Freedom, Splendor: Gaghiel, Sefirah of Radiant Armor; Lord of Pennance and Purity Domain: Protection, Law Sub-domain: Defense, Purity, Martyr, Judgement, Redemption The Sefirah of Radiant Armor, Gaghiel is the seat of Splendor. Gaghiel's purpose in the Sephirot is to argue for the protection of life, especially those aligned toward good and the submission of evil to good. Where Uriel argues for swift retribution and justice against evil, and Zeruel argues for mercy and compassion for all, it is Gaghiel who argues for allowing evil to submit to the light of goodness to allow them to redem themselves, and thus Gaghiel and his many choirs of angels act as both the guardians of goodness and the jailers of evil. Foundation: Leliel, The One on Which All Things Stand Domain: Community Sub-domain: Cooperatian Kingship: Matarael, The Eminent Light Domain: Nobility Sub-domain: Leadership Notable Former Sefirah Lucifer Ha-Satan Former: Severity Once, Lucifer served as the Voice of Severity among the Sefirah. In his voice, severity took the form of fear. To him, it was not enough to punish those who committed crime. All would be brought in line would be brought into line via brutal torture and constant harassment. His mad notions of control were kept in check for ages by the other 9 Sephirot. Frustrated, Lucifer rebelled, attempting to seize total control over Paradiso for himself and then unleash his tyranny on all other realms and Etape itself. What followers he could gather were ultimatly defeated by the army of Paradiso, lead by his eventual successor Uriel. Following his rebellion, Lucifer was banished from Paradiso. He took the name, Ha-Satan and eventually ended up in Dystopia. Patiently he has been biding his time, and consolidating his power. Currently, he is Lord of the 2nd Legion of Dis. However he will not be satisfied until he has his revenge against Paradiso. The shadow of Lucifer appears as a hauntingly beautiful man. A single halo rests above his head and three grey feathered wings (two on the right, one on the left) grow from his back. Lucifer hides his true form, appearing as a simple, one ringed ophanim from which 3 wings grow. In his true form, from each of his three wings grows 221 more wings each, intertwined in which are the faces of an ox, an eagle, a lion, a bear, a leopard, and a dragon. Inside his ophanim is the face of a human child.